The Secret Girl
by LindseyLee
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are finally admitting their feelings for each other. Tasha comes back after Dimitri refused her offer. Tasha takes him to a "bondfire". What happens when he meets a new girl? What if he learns her secret? Will Dimitri leave Rose for her?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

**A/N: I know I am already doing one fanfic called **_**A Darkened Rose's Warning**_**. And I absolutely love everyone for reviewing and subscribing but I came across this idea from another author – Dara Tavar. I thought the story idea (which I cannot say because it would give away all the secret surprises) was amazing for Vampire Academy and I had to do it. I know I am way over my head doing two fanfics at once but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Don't forget to review it (I love your opinions). So with that being said I hope you read and enjoy. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. And I did come up with this story from Dara Tavar's, who was nice enough to allow me to write this, one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

Tasha Ozera was visiting and I do admit she is one of my best friends who I would do anything for. A little cliché? I know.

Rose and I just had our, well her, training practice and yet again my self-control was tested. She was a young, sarcastic, obnoxious, little girl. But, I could not figure out how I was so attracted to her. I was never a man to fall for a woman's looks. I honestly believed it only matter what was on the inside. Rose was different. Not only was she absolutely stunning but she had the heart of the woman I wanted. And she knew me better than anyone else. I admit… it scared me. But, I began to think more and more that I _loved_ her. A lot has happened in the past few months; Tasha asked me to be her guardian, Rose killed two strigoi, I almost lost her, and after considering Tasha's proposal I realized I am in love with Rose.

I was on my way to see Tasha. I thought she was still a little hurt from me rejecting her and that is why she hadn't come to see me yet. I finally made it to Tasha's cabin when I saw Lissa and Christian in front of me.

"Guardian Belikov." Lissa said sweetly turning around as she saw me near behind them.

"How are you Princess?" I asked trying to be polite as possible. This was my charge and Rose's best friend I was talking to… I had to be kind.

"Please, call me Lissa. And I am great, thank you." She replied with a small smile.

"Prince Ozera. And, how are you?"

He looked up at me. "A little annoyed." He stared at Lissa.

"We were just headed to see Tasha. I'm assuming that's where you were headed Dimitri?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, actually I was." I replied.

The three of us carried on walking in complete silence up the wooden steps. I was nervous to see Tasha. That was for sure. Tasha greeted us at the door of the cabin. She smiled towards the kids and hugged them. She ruffled Christian's hair as he walked by and complimented Lissa. She looked up at me.

"Hey, Dimka?" She whispered leaning in to give me a hug.

I hugged her tightly, "Hey, Tash."

She shook her head and sighed.

"Why don't you ever add an a to the end of my name?"

"I do in my head." I murmured, walking in the room.

We chatted about random things when Tasha brought up the topic of the one and only… Rose. "Where's Rose?" she had asked and Lissa had responded that Rose had claimed to be busy. I honestly thought Rose just didn't want to see Tasha, which I thought was kind of rude. Tasha hadn't done anything. She accepted Lissa's answer and moved on.

"I actually came here to meet up with some old friends." She scooted closer to the fire. "They invited me to a bond fire."

Lissa began to discuss having a bond fire out here with their friends. My mind wandered back to Rose. What was she doing?

"Dimka? Um, do you want to go to the bond fire with me? I'm allowed to bring someone so I thought my best friend would be best." She was nervous to ask me. I would be too.

"Sure, why not? I don't have a shift tonight."

Later that evening, Tasha arrived at my dorm room and we walked out to the edge of the tree line.

"Tasha the wards stop here." It was my job to protect the Moroi.

"I know." She said back and continued to walk.

I followed her through the trees. I could hear the music after a few minutes of walking and I became increasingly curious. We stopped in the shadows as Tasha was looking for someone. What I saw before my eyes surprised me. I saw three women. They wore long skirts with a colorful blouse. Two of the women wore different colored patches of blues and pinks and greens. But they didn't hold my attention like the last woman did. Her dark brown hair was braided and pulled back with a tan strand of ribbon; all of her apparel was the color maroon, and many bangles covered her arms. Her skirt flowed in several layers with ribbon laced edges. Gold loop earrings hung from her ears and a beaded anklet rested on her leg. A single pendent hung from her neck. She twirled with a grace I've rarely seen before. I became hypnotized by the sway of her hips and the soft claps of her hands; along with the tinkling noise of her coin like charms hanging from her clothes. She moved faster and yet she looked more gorgeous.

Dimka. Dimka. Dimka. I heard whispering through the air. I felt and arm rest on mine. I tore my eyes from the beautiful girl.

"Dimka, come on." Tasha dragged me forward.

"Hello, Emilian. I've missed you." She whispered and leaned forward to hug the man.

"Ah, yes. Tasha. It has been a while hasn't it?" He replied.

"I'll introduce you to my group if you introduce me to your friend." He said watching me.

"Dimitri, Emilian. Emilian, Dimitri." She said with a smile.

"Very well. Let me introduce you to everyone." He made a sweeping motion with his arm.

"This is Fonso, Luca, Marleen- my beautiful wife, Blaine, Contessa, Fayola, and Rosaleen." He said.

He did not acknowledge who was who. And I desperately wanted to know who this girl was.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Dance

**A/N: Hi all my readers. I am so sorry for not updating in like what? A month. It will never happen again trust me. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story. I was kinda upset to see no reviews so please review. I love hearing peoples' opinions. The cabin has yet to happen so far in this fanfic yet frostbite has happened. This chapter was inspired by the song **_**Hot Wings **_**from the movie **_**Rio**_**. I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my other story **_**A Darkened Rose's Warning**_**. Review!  
>~Lindsey Lee<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Dimitri, Emilian. Emilian, Dimitri." She said with a smile.**_

"_**Very well. Let me introduce you to everyone." He made a sweeping motion with his arm.**_

"_**This is Fonso, Luca, Marleen- my beautiful wife, Blaine, Contessa, Fayola, and Rosaleen." He said but he did not acknowledge who was who. And I desperately wanted to know who this girl was.**_

**Dimitri**

I sat down next to Tasha and looked around. Everyone was laughing and talking over the music. Smiles spread across all of their faces. It was like they were all family. Tasha was talking to Emilian and Marleen. The music then changed tune from a light airy beat to the sounds of drums; almost like a Latin American dance. The girl closest to me giggled and rose to her feet grabbing the hand of the boy next to her.

"Oh, Luca. Dance with me!" The girl shrieked.

"Fayola. Fayola. Fayola." He murmured. "Anything for you my love."

The girl, Fayola, took off closer to the fire. They began to dance; their hips swaying to the beat of the music as they stealthily circled the fire. Emilian rose from his seat next to Tasha and Marleen.

"Marleen, my dear, may I have this dance?"

She nodded her head as they walked closer to the fire. They, too, began to twirl. Two more people had joined the two pair of dancers.

Tasha pointed to the two new dancers and whispered, "Fonso and Contessa."

The last two people made their way to us. The girl reached out her hand to me and I took it eagerly. It was the beautiful dancer I had been mesmerized with before. I felt awful. I was in love with Rose yet I was drooling over another girl.

"My name is Rosaleen." She whispered in my ear.

Her breath tickled my neck.

"I'm Dimitri." I choked out.

"I know who you are." She said smugly.

She pulled my hands to her hips and I rested them there. She swayed her hips as she laid her hands upon my chest. She smelt amazing; like strawberries and vanilla. She growled at me.

"Dance Dimitri, you're just standing there."

I nodded my head and copied the rest of the men. I moved my hips with her as we danced around the fire. She reached for my hand that was on her hip.

"Spin me, Dimitri." She ordered.

I couldn't deny her. I couldn't disobey her single command. I raised her hand up and twirled her around three times before pulling her back to my chest. She turned around so her back was to me. Her arms rose to the sky, swayed back and forth slightly, and then fell back so they were around my neck. She continued to move her body to the music.

The music suddenly stopped and she pushed me away. I stumbled back with the look of hurt on my face. She motioned to the logs we had been using as benches. I nodded my head in understanding and sat down. The music played again. A soft slow, almost seductive beat, echoed the forest. Rosaleen moved gracefully yet again but this time it was solely in front of me. She swayed her hips and spun her skirt. I looked up and Marleen was doing the same in front of Emilian. Fayola, too, danced for Luca.

"Dimitri, it's a mating dance. She likes you and she's trying to show you." Blaine said next to me.

"How did y-" I was cut off.

"I see the confusion in your eyes."

I stared up at Rosaleen. Her now curvy body rolled from side to side as her hands hit her arms and swung outwards toward me. All I could see was her as I stood up. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Blaine smirking. Even Tasha had a small smile on her lips. I step forward till I was right before Rosaleen. Her hands shot out and gripped my own. I felt a draw to her as I let my body move on its own. She smiled revealing all of her perfect white teeth. She turned, for the second time tonight, her back was to me. She leaned back till her head rested on my chest. Her hands held mine out and away from her body.

She was driving me insane. I needed her. I wanted her. I couldn't be without her. She slid down my legs till she was bent towards the ground. I hadn't even realized she had moved to face me. I slid my hands till they reached her cheeks and pulled her back up to my face. Our lips were just inches from each other's. I leaned in but at the last minute she turned her head so her face was tucked into my neck; her hand rested on the top of my chest.

She pulled me back to the logs. I was confused. No one else had moved. Then the beat got faster and more seductive like as the dance became more for two lovers. The couples began to glide their hands over each other's arms and shoulders, legs and chest. It seemed so private the way the continued to dance and touch at the same time. I looked down at Rosaleen. Jealousy was evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why aren't we still dancing?"

She gave a humorless chuckle. "The dance is for two lovers, now. We've dance to the beat of two mates but until we are lovers…" she paused and thought for a minute.

She looked back up at me, tearing her eyes from the now kissing partners.

"Until I become a lover, I will not be able to participate in the second part of the dance."

"How many parts are there?" I asked quietly.

"Three: one for mates, one for lovers, and one for the never ending soul."

"Never ending soul?"

"That is what Emilian and Marleen are. They pledged as mates, as lovers, and as one soul. Their marriage is an untainted, perpetuity filled, bound relationship. If that makes any sense."

I nodded my head now understanding the dance. We danced as mates. She liked me and began the dance. I felt something back so I joined. But we were not supposed to keep dancing since we were not lovers. I thought about it. My Roza and I were almost lovers. We've came close. So, so close to being together as one yet I've refused to go all the way with my adolescent student. I thought about Rosaleen and I being mates, lovers even. I couldn't leave Rose for a girl I barely know. I wouldn't be that guy. Yet, I crave for both girls.


	3. AN:

**Hi it's LindseyLee and I was hoping everyone could go to my page and check out my poll. **

**The poll asks: Which story should I continue with? **

**All other stories will be continued but I'm just too busy to do them all now.**

**So, which one should I finish first?**

**A Darkened Rose's Warning**

**Summary:** **"I didn't want her to die! Trust me I tried to save her. Please." Mason exclaimed. "You didn't try hard enough. She's dead and you can't bring her back. You didn't help her. There are no excuses." Dimitri murmured quietly. It is rated M just in case.**

**Traitor**

**Summary: ****When Dimitri accepts Tasha's job offer, Rose is crushed. When he comes back and tells her to wait for him, she promises. But when he never comes, will Rose be able to make it? Where is he now?**

**The Secret Girl**

**Summary: ****Dimitri and Rose are finally admitting their feelings for each other. Tasha comes back after Dimitri refused her offer. Tasha takes him to a "bondfire". What happens when he meets a new girl? What if he learns her secret? Will Dimitri leave Rose for her?**

**When Trouble Arises**

**Summary: ****This is my one-shot of what would happen if Edward changed Bella. Edward awaits his sleeping beauty afraid she won't feel the same about him. But will Bella kill the family to protect Edward? Or will a different trouble arise?**

***Visit my page to take my poll.***


End file.
